


Dormi dormi

by moon932



Series: Time Well Spent [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I have no regrets, Italian Peter Parker, Italian Tony Stark, Nightmares, No Beta, Piano fluff, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, lullaby, this legit only fluff, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon932/pseuds/moon932
Summary: Peter can’t sleep, he stumbles onto Tony singing a lullaby.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Time Well Spent [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549774
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Dormi dormi

_ Dormi dormi, o mio bambino _

_ Sulle onde qui vicino _

It wasn’t like it was unusual. Peter often had trouble sleeping, often when he was young he’d get night terrors. It got to the point where he used to sleep by himself, to scared to be in the dark or sleep alone. No use was keeping the door cracked open, or the bathroom down the hall lights on. It got to the point where he’d either have to sleep with someone or not sleep at all.

_ E sogna gli angeli del ciel _

_ Dormi dormi, mio tesor _

Peter remembers when he was younger May used to always sing him a lullaby. It was simple, mostly soft murmurs of  You Are My Sunshine  or  Mockingbird . Even Ben would mumble  Lavenders Blue  under his breath. Got to the point where he had a cheap night light that always hum while spinning projections of stars and moons.

_ Resta sempre nel mio cuor _

So when he couldn’t sleep one day at Avengers Tower, one of- if not the- safest places in the world, it wasn’t surprising. No actually, Peter was disappointed a little. Now instead of long creepy hallways or evil scientists with no faces poking at him, it was tons and tons of rubble. Green eyes of the Vultures mask or the cold darkness of a lake. Tonight was a lake. With dark murky water and flashing blue and red lights, with coldcoldcold.

_ Vieni vieni, o dolce suono _

_ Scendi adesso come un dono _

The polluted air of New York was no different, no matter how high up he was. It was always there, with the faint glow of not asleep tenants, and the barely there moon. Peter shuffled out of his room, his feet before his mind. All he could think about was moving, of going somewhere. Somewhere he wasn’t alone, where someone would hold him and tell him he’s okay. Leaving the comfort of his room, of the muted New York, he shuffled down the hallways. Shivering and wondering if he could even make hot chocolate. If he new how to get his hands to stop shaking. Then the soft sound of piano drifted down the hallway. 

_ E porta pace e gioia e amor _

_ Dormi dormi, mio tesor _

It gave Peter a pause, mild panic began to rise up. Who’s in the penthouse? There shouldn’t be anyone. Whowhowho. The the familiar scent followed, of motor oil and cologne. His feet worked before his mind could catch up. Mr. Stark.

_ Resta sempre sul mio cuor _

The living room was dim, but Peter could make out the figure playing the piano, the grand piano that seemed always perfectly polished and never touched. Until now that is. He watched and listened, he didn’t know any songs for the piano, could barely tell you the first thing about them. But it lured him in like a sirens call and he couldn’t turn away. His nose was clogged and his eyes hurt, but Mr. Stark was right there, and the kitchen seemed to far away and he really wanted to hear how the rest of the song went.

_ Dormi e sogna, mio tesor _

_ Resta sempre sul mio cuor _

Peter recognized the soft Italian, after he let it slip to his mentor that May came from Italian descent, Tony started speaking to him in partial Italian. Saying that it was a must that Peter was able to speak the language and make a decent lasagna if he ever wanted to step foot in his lab again. Peter would never have thought that Tony Stark was Italian, but the pasta couldn’t lie and Peter couldn’t help but throw himself into it. With cheek kisses and Bambino’s greeting him. 

_ Bianca notte tra le stelle _

_ Ti riconosco in mezzo a mille _

There was enough room on the bench for him to sit, and Peter didn’t think he’d be able to stand for another second if he didn’t. He leaned heavily on the older man, greedily burrowing into the warmth and the comfort. Clutching to the soft gray hoodie like a life line, like a son would with his dad. letting the lullaby wash over him like a safety blanket, cocooning him in it’s warmth. 

_ E tutti cantano con noi _

_ Dormi dormi, mio tesor _

Peter watched as his mentor’s hands moved gracefully across the ivory keys. Let the vibrations fill him and and the soothing voice of his mentor calm him. His eyes drooped tiredly, feeling safe in the presence of his hero. Peter found it harder for him to blink. Found it that he didn’t really want to open his eyes again, content to rest with Mr. Stark there to protect him.

_ Prendi gioia dal Signor _

**Author's Note:**

> Italian Lullaby is called Dormi dormi, translation found here
> 
> https://lyricstranslate.com/en/dormi-dormi-sleep-sleep.html-1


End file.
